The Advanced Audio Distribution Profile (A2DP) defines protocols and procedures that realize distribution of audio content of high-quality in mono or stereo on streaming data channels. A typical usage case is the streaming of music content from a stereo music player to headphones or speakers which can include wireless connections between the streaming device and headphones, for example. The audio data with respect to the A2DP profile can be compressed in a proper format for efficient use of limited bandwidth. In one example, A2DP allows creation of Bluetooth channels through which advanced audio data can be streamed from one Bluetooth-enabled device to another Bluetooth-enabled device. Two roles are generally defined for Bluetooth-enabled devices that support A2DP. One role includes a source (SRC) role where a device is the SRC when it is the source of a digital-audio data and sends the stream to a sink (SNK) for example, such as a portable navigation device (PND) or wireless receiver such as a headphone. The sink (SNK) role defines a device when it receives the digital-audio stream delivered from the SRC such as an in-car media player, for example.